Why can't we be friends?
by Ms.Wings
Summary: Alyssa Bellows and Jackie Nelson, just can't get along. What happens when they are forced to to survive? Chapter Six, updated!
1. Chapter 1

"And what are you doing brother dearest?" His little sister suddenly appeared on top of his dresser from out of nowhere.  
"Not much, how about you?"  
"It's summer. Nothing." She smiled. "I'm trying to get Mom to let me go to Paris or Milan, or something like that. But she just won't!"  
"You know, Dad still doesn't know about that!"  
"I know, and don't tell him. Meanwhile, what are your plans for today?"  
"I have a date."  
"Oh no, don't tell me! Not with her again!"  
"Yes, with her. Oh come on, Alyssa isn't all that bad."  
"Yeah, and I'm just a normal kid."  
"What exactly are you getting at?'  
"Your girlfriend tortured me all throughout my early childhood! In fact, she still tortures me!"  
"Well, may be you should just try to look at her differently."  
"Hah! That's a good one. Well, I am going to go find Mom, maybe she'll give me something to do." She blinked, and in a flash of a second she was gone.  
  
"Can't I please go to Milan?"  
"No."  
"It's not like anyone's gonna notice." She sighed.  
"What, that you're gone?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't you think your Father will?"  
"Yeah, I guess but he doesn't have to know about it. Besides, he's in space right now anyway, he's not gonna know!"  
"I don't like keeping secrets from your Father."  
"I know, but at least admit that there is no other reason that you won't let me go."  
"Well, there is one but with you being a genie and all, I really don't think that it matters much. Don't you think that going alone is kind of dangerous?"  
"I suppose so."  
"See. That's what I mean."  
"Well that's even better then, you could come with me."  
"No darling, I have a lot to do in the next few days."  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Well you could help around the house a little, and I know that it's the last thing you wanted to hear."  
"Well, why the heck not, it's better than nothing."  
"Before you dust the furniture, where's your brother?"  
"Where do you think, he's out with Alyssa Bellows again. Now that's a relationship that really, really needs to be put to an end."  
"Oh stop it! I think Alyssa's a nice girl, I always have. Besides, your brother's going to marry her one day."  
"How do you know, are they betrothed?"  
"No, they got engaged last week and we decided not to tell you."  
"What? You just don't get engaged at seventeen! It's not normal!"  
"They got engaged...sweetie, are you okay?" By this point Jackie had passed out.  
  
"Mom," she said as she woke up. "My fainting spell sent me back through my childhood."  
"Yes?"  
"And I wanted to know, may I turn her into something!"  
"No! She doesn't even know what you are!"  
"Well, I better go dust then, and ignore her because she is sure to come over."  
"And be quite and nice because her Mother will be over shortly." Jackie groaned as she headed into the living room to dust.  
  
"I'm so glad that we're doing this."  
"Me too. I think we should've started dating so long ago."  
"What, like at five?"  
"No, five would've been too young. Even for us."  
"Speaking of us, does your sister know about the engagement yet?"  
"No. We didn't tell her, so don't say anything."  
"It's a shame, we should get along, don't you think?"  
"Yes, sweetheart." He told her.  
"Oh Andrew I love it when you call me sweetheart, I just melt."  
  
In the living room, Jackie was working on cleaning. After a short time she became bored and she blinked the feather duster into a dance of it's own about the living room, dusting as it traveled along. As Jackie rose into the air Alyssa and Andrew turned to come into the house and Alyssa saw Jackie and her feather duster through the window and promptly fainted.  
  
"Way to go stupid, you just wrecked a secret that's been hidden for like, over twenty years because, oh never mind, all we need now is your harem costume."  
"No problem," she said sarcastically as she blinked into her harem costume, (meanwhile she was still sitting in the air).  
"Jackie, do you have any idea what you may have done?"  
"I'm not really sure that I care Mom."  
"Well, blink out of that costume and get on the floor right now young lady! Now!"  
"Fine! Oy vey, you know how to wreck a good time." She said as she obeyed her Mother's command. But it was to late for that; Mrs. Bellows had already seen everything.  
"Jeannie, can I talk to you, alone in the kitchen for a few minutes?"  
"Sure." She said nervously.  
"Listen, I don't know what I just saw. But I do know that I have trained myself to ignore a lot of things like that, but this has been going on for around twenty years, so just tell me, are we crazy? I mean, after all, my daughter just fainted."  
"Amanda, do you believe in genies?"  
"Why I suppose...haaaaaaa....are you, are you a genie Jeannie?"  
"Yes, yes...you know, it feels so good to get that out in the open."  
"Is that why Jackie was in the air?" Jeannie nodded, "Well, for me, this is a relief too. What about Andrew?"  
"No, he's like you, he's mortal."  
"Well, great let's go see the kids."  
"Wait, before you go through with this, I just want you to know if they have children they could be..."  
"Genies."  
"Yeah."  
"And that would be just fine with me." She smiled, "After all, my best friend is one, right?" Jeannie nodded relieved that the unveiling of her secret had not destroyed one of the best friendships she'd ever had.  
  
"Darling, it's Mom wake-up. Alyssa Elizabeth Bellows, I am not kidding, you're scaring me!" She said as she held her daughter's head in her lap.  
"Oh, just pour some water on her and she'll be fine." As Jackie said this, a pitcher of water appeared over Alyssa and it's contents spilled onto her and her Mother.  
"Jackie, just do me the grand favor of making us dry." She did just that.  
"And, now, you can go to your bottle and think about today." Jeannie said.  
"So that's what that is, I always knew there was something about that bottle. Well, actually the other one." Mrs. Bellows commented as Jackie went to her bottle.  
"What's what what is?" Alyssa asked as she woke up. Her eyes shifted to the feather duster, which now lye on the coffee table. Upon seeing this, she became hysterical.  
"Calm down, calm down. Alyssa I know what you saw and there's a perfect explanation for it."  
"What? Feather duster's can't move by them selves and people's little sister's can't just lounge about in mid air. But his did."  
"Alyssa sweetie, what was that story you liked so much when you were a little girl?"  
"Cinderella?"  
"No, the other one."  
"Aladdin?"  
"That's right, Aladdin."  
"Wait, you expect me to believe that someone here is a, is a genie?"  
"Just my Mother and my Sister."  
"Just your mother and your sister, what about you, you're a ...."  
"I'm just human like you, nothing more nothing less."  
"You know, I think I'm going to get out of here, I have to get out of here!" Alyssa got up and ran out the door.  
"Don't worry, Andrew she'll be back, she loves you a lot you know." Mrs. Bellows told Andrew before running after Alyssa.  
"Yeah," he sighed. "I just hope you're right."  
  
"Sweetie, we really should go back inside."  
"No, I'm not ever going to go back in there. Now I know what Daddy's been talking about all this time."  
"Well, you take the car and go home, I am staying. But whatever you do, do not tell your poor father about this, he'll go out of his mind."  
"Gee, I wonder why."  
"Bye Alyssa. See you later." She said, going back to the house. Alyssa thought for a moment. Two different paths sat before her as her eyes shifted from her fiancé's front door to the open road ahead. She pulled the car key from the ignition, got out and slowly made her way to the door.  
  
Not long after word Alyssa and Andrew had made up. Andrew left to go to football practice and Alyssa, her mother and Jeannie stayed behind discussing what to do about Jackie. "Why is it that the two of you have never gotten along?" "She is right, I guess I was mean to her when we were little." Alyssa admitted. "Well, I think it's high time that your quarrel ended, don't you?" "But Aunt Jeannie, how am I ever going to talk to her, she's not going to come out of that bottle." "Here's an idea, Jeannie, can Alyssa go in the bottle?" "Sure, that would be a great idea!" "But Mom!" "Oh don't be ridiculous Alyssa, you'll be fine." And with that Jeannie sent Alyssa into the bottle and put the top on so neither of them could escape, but not before saying, "And the two of you are going to be in there until you solve your differences!" Mrs. Bellows laughed. "I'm glad we're doing this, it's for their own good. I love Alyssa you know, she's my baby, but she's right you know. She was kind of a brat, and she still can be. And I'll admit, we helped, we spoiled her." "I feel the same way about Jackie."  
  
"Don't tell me, I heard the whole thing." Jackie said, "And if you're going to be in my bottle, and there's nothing I can do about it, then you are at least going to have to dress appropriately." She said as she blinked and suddenly Alyssa found herself in a blue harem costume much like Jackie's. "Blue?" "Yes blue! It's not like you can have pink, because you can't. Plus it's not like your going to be wearing it for that long anyway..." "You see, this is our problem. This is what we've always done. It's a cycle and it needs to stop. It's going nowhere and serves no purpose. I mean we've been like cousins for, well for our whole lives, and now I am marring your brother. We really should be friends, don't you think?" "I guess so." "Now, in order to get to the root of the problem, we must discuss our childhood's." "This is goofy psychiatrist talk, isn't it?" "Yes, but it's not goofy. It's logical." "Whatever." "You go first." "Me, why me?" "Because I said so." "Fine, I'll do it."  
"Ok. I guess you could say that my childhood has been less than typical. It began in 1974 when I was born. I don't remember that. My first memory was probably my parents reading to me. And my second had something to do with you and my brother. When I was about two or so, I discovered that if I wanted something, and I blinked my eyes I would get it. My Mother noticed this and I have been a practicing genie ever since. I have had a happy existence. My brother and I get along very well. I have a best friend, who's been my best friend, my whole life. I have, however, had a few things that have really bothered me my whole life. One is my Mother's sister, but whom doesn't she bother that she comes in contact with? And the other is you. I like to read and shop, and I love Saturday Night Live. But don't even bother asking me what I am going to do when I grow up, there is no point. I have no idea."  
"Very, um, good. My turn. I was born in 1971. I guess that my first memory would have to have been when my Mother was pregnant with my brother."  
"What?" Jackie whispered.  
"Oh, yeah, you don't remember that do you? He was just a little bit older than you. Just three short months actually. I miss him a whole lot. I wonder what he would be like now, if only...."  
"If only what?"  
"My second memory is probably of the kitchen floor, although I know it's odd. Unlike you, I am just a human. My favorite activities are shopping and cooking, I love to cook and entertain and I love to memorize the names of wine, even though I've never taken even just the tiniest sip of it."  
"Now that we know each other, we still don't know what the root of our problem is, do we?"  
"No, I guess not."  
"This was a bad idea!"  
"Alright, I'll admit it. Jackie, I have always been mean to you. I am sorry and will try to be better. And I would like to get to know you."  
"I would too. Thank you. And I'll admit that I haven't been the nicest to you either." They hugged.  
"Now, how do we get out of here?"  
"We wait until my Mom lets us out. Sit down, relax, make yourself at home."  
"So, do you, um sleep here?"  
"Sometimes, I suppose that it's my equivalent to a tree house." Alyssa laughed.  
"What's this?" Alyssa asked as she picked up a blue bottle that she found sitting on a table.  
"Put that down! And carefully! Be sure not to rub it."  
"Why? It's just a bottle?"  
"Wasn't this just a bottle before you were able to get inside?!"  
"You've got a point." Alyssa said as she put the bottle down, but it was too late, she had already rubbed it.  
  
Suddenly blue smoke began to rise from the bottle.  
"Did you rub that bottle?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Now we're in trouble." She said as she began to bang against the wall of her bottle with all the force of her entire body. "Come on join me, we've only got a few minutes! Mom! Mom! M....."  
  
"Jeannie, did you hear something?"  
"No, no did you?"  
"Yeah, I thought I heard someone screaming, 'Mom,' I think it was. With their complicated relationship, do you suppose that they could be done yet?"  
"Maybe, I'll go check." Jeannie got up and went to look in the bottle, but to her great alarm, their daughters were not there, and neither was the bottle of the Blue Gin. 


	2. chapter 2

"Oh, now you've done it! This is all your fault!" (As of now the girls were on a deserted island). "Whatever are you speaking of?" Alyssa asked innocently. "Don't give me that! You know what you did! You rubbed that bottle. That's the bottle of the Blue Jin, and he...."  
"Oh, Jackie, silly. I'm a human. He's a genie, if I rubbed his bottle, does that not mean that I am his new master?"  
"But he's..."  
"Silence!" Came a commanding voice.  
  
"Oh dear." Jeannie said as she paced the kitchen floor.  
"What?"  
"I am very afraid that something terrible has happened to Alyssa and Jackie."  
"Like what?"  
"Some how someone rubbed the bottle of the Blue Jin, and that's not good!"  
"Well, where are they?"  
"I do not know."  
"What do you mean you don't know, how can you just simply not know?"  
"Amanda, I don't know, but wherever they are, they are with the Blue Jin."  
"Who is this Blue Jin?"  
"Well..." And so, Jeannie began the long story of the Blue Jin.  
  
"You again!"  
"Yes, it's me again." Jackie laughed.  
"And you!" The Blue Jin said, turning to Alyssa. "Who are you, and why did you dare to disturb my slumber!"  
"My name's Alyssa. And I am sorry sir, truly very sorry."  
"Jackie, where did you find one as stupid as this, she must be a very horrible genie.  
"Hey, I'm on the honor role!"  
"That's because she's a human."  
"Oh, well then, that's a horse of a different color! Now your punishment will not be as severe."  
"Punishment?" The girls retorted.  
"Yes," he laughed, "your punishment. I have been listening to your arguments all day as I have been trapped in my bottle, minding my own business. You girls have been very annoying, and a flat out great inconvenience to me, and now is my chance to do something about it."  
"Wha, wha, what are you going to do with us?"  
"The two of you are going to sort out your problems."  
"We tried that, and obviously, it didn't work."  
"Oh, believe me you will be friends by the end of this. I am going to leave you on this island until you become true friends."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm free. I'm going to Disneyland." He said as he disappeared.  
"I can't believe this! I just can't believe it. I knew he was mean, and evil, but how could he leave us here, how?"  
"Calm down. Your Mom will come find us, right?"  
"Maybe, I mean I can't get us out of here. The only thing that can help us now is if we truly do solve our differences."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously."  
"You mean we could be stuck here forever?"  
"If we don't start liking each other I suppose that is a definite possibility. Well, for you anyway, I've got a couple thousand years."  
"Well at least we know we can survive."  
"That reminds me we should have pizza."  
"No that's an idea that I can agree with."  
  
"I can't believe your magic didn't work! Now we're going to starve!"  
"Not necessarily! Don't you ever read?"  
"Like I said, I'm on the honor role."  
"Well then, you of all people should know that people have the capability to survive on a deserted island. There's not much to it. Besides we are fortunate that there are two of us."  
"Whatever you say. You wanna come build a sandcastle with me and maybe we can talk?"  
"Sure." Jackie mysteriously agreed, even she didn't quite know why she had. "You know," she said as they sat down in the sand, "Remember how I told you that one of my first memories had to do with you and my brother?"  
  
"Sure."  
"Well, I think this is where it all started."  
"This island?"  
"No, the whole sandcastle building thing."  
"I think you may be right."  
  
"Hi Aunt Jeannie, Aunt Amanda, um where's Jackie? I've looked everywhere for her?" Jeannie was startled to see Roger Healy's daughter Isabel.  
"I'm afraid her magic has gotten her into trouble once again."  
"Oh, her magic...Wait, Aunt A.."  
"She knows now. Come sit at the table with us and we'll tell you everything."  
  
"Wow, shouldn't we be looking for them?"  
"Yes, but I have no idea where to begin."  
"None at all?"  
"None."  
"This will be great a summer." Isabel said sarcastically.  
"Calm down we'll find them, it just may take sometime that's all."  
"That's reassuring."  
"Ok, if I were the Blue Jin, where would I go?" Jeannie thought aloud. "Ha! This is so simple that it's purely stupid. Of course, why did I not think of that?"  
"What?" Amanda asked.  
"The beach! Of course, they are on a deserted island somewhere. The Blue Jin loves that kind of thing!"  
"I guess that we are going to have to just search every deserted island until we find them; but I think that I know which one it is."  
  
"I am so hungry."  
"Me too."  
"Is your magic going to work again?'  
"Let me try it." Jackie folded her arms and blinked. Nothing. She tried it again. Nothing. And for a third time, nothing happened yet again. "Well, we might as well head into the jungle and see what we can find."  
"Oh great, this means that we are going to have to live off of coconuts and bananas and things I hate."  
"Oh stop this could be fun. Think Gilligan's Island."  
"Gilligan's Island? Alright. Ah, the Professor. The man who could build anything out of anything but failed to fix a hole in a boat."  
"That was the point. I think the whole show was meant to be nothing but plain stupid."  
"I agree anyway, what are we going to eat. Not to mention where are we going to sleep?"  
"We'll just sleep on the beach."  
"The beach! With bugs and crabs, and who knows what else."  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."  
"Oh no, no, no! Absolutely not!"  
"What then, do you want to sleep in the jungle with snakes, bigger bugs, and who knows what else?"  
"No!"  
"That's what I thought. Come on, let's get something to eat." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is only for fun and is not intended to violate any law or steal anyone's work. Some of the characters belong to the creators of I Dream of Jeannie and perhaps other shows as well, other not so familiar characters are mine.

"Now that we have got something to eat why don't we go back to the sand castle?"

"Certainly." Jackie said, but no sooner had she said that they heard what sounded much like a man talking.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a man talking."

"A disgruntled man. A disgruntled British man if I am not mistaken."

They walked towards the noise, careful to not be seen. They watched from behind the tree from which they hid behind and began to laugh a little. The man looked like a pirate, but how could he be, this was the 80's, right? But he and the woman with him looked as though they were from the 1700's, and they appeared to be drinking something.

"You think we should go over there?"

"No, of course not, they could be crazy, they..."

"Alyssa, four heads are better than two heads." Jackie said as she approached the man and woman on the beach. Alyssa sighed, rolled her eyes and followed Jackie.

"Hello Ladies." The British man stood up removed her hat and bowed. "My name is Captain Jack Sparrow. This is Elizabeth, would you like some Rum?"

"Certainly not Mr. Sparrow." Alyssa said.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's Captain Sparrow."

"No thank you Captain Sparrow, come on Jackie, we don't need to be around the likes of him."

"Very well, but just one question first, Captain Jack, what year is it."

"Why its 17... 17 something, what else would it be?"

"Well, I was thinking that it was around 1988ish or so, but maybe I'm wrong."

"See you later Captain Jack."

"Not if I can help it."

"Relax Alyssa." She said, catching up with her, "The Blue Jin probably just sent us back in time my Mom will find us, I know she will."

"Oh relax, he probably just sent us back in time. News flash Jackie, that's not normal, that's that's impossible!"

"Face it, you're here, the 1700's. The century of the American Revolution, The French Revolution, Mozart, Beethoven, George Washington..."

"Alright, I get the point. But this is still not normal."

"If you want, when we get back home I can send you on a little vacation to Ancient Greece or Persia if you like!"

"No thank you."

"What about the Civil War era?"

"I might not mind that so much, but I'm not going to volunteer for it."

"Suit yourself. Time travel is the best travel, it is so fun!"

"I'm sure that it is, now what about shelter?"

"Um, let's see if my magic is working." Jackie blinked and a small dollhouse appeared before them. "Hey, something actually happened! That isn't quite what I wanted but something actually happened!"

"Isn't that your doll house?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Alright, now where are we going to sleep?"

"The beach." Jackie smiled as she lay down on the sand.

"Fine!"

Alyssa was awakened by the sunshine the next morning. It hurt her eyes very much, so she turned over on to her stomach. She was surprised that she had gotten a sufficient amount of sleep, very surprised, but she figured that she should try to get some more, after all it was better than talking to Jackie. She wondered what was going on at home. Was her Mother able to explain any of this to her father? Or had she just continently made up some lie? That's what she would have done, made up some lie. She was hardly believing this herself, and she was living it!

When she woke up she glanced at her watch. It was seven am, at least at home, there was no telling what time it was where she was. She didn't even know where she was. Meanwhile, where in the world was Jackie? Oh well it didn't matter, she was a genie after all, she could take care of herself. But she knew that she couldn't take care of herself on this island. She contemplated whether or not she should just sit on the beach and wait for her to return or if she should look for her. She settled with going to look for her.

Instead of walking along the beach she decided to cut through the jungle. It was easier this way. She figured that Jackie was probably out there somewhere trying to find something to eat, plus if she went this way she wouldn't have to see that creepy Jack guy again. For a moment she wondered if he was a real pirate. And who was that Elizabeth girl with him? But then she heard something behind her. She turned and nothing. She began to walk again and then the sound came. Something was moving in the leaves. "Jackie?" She asked as she turned around again. But it was not Jackie, for mere seconds later a growling could be heard and a large tiger emerged from the bushes. She didn't know what to do and she didn't have much time to think. Should she run? No defiantly not? Should she play dead? But finally she just climbed up the nearest tree. The lion tried to come up after her. "Jackie!" She screamed. And she kept screaming that until the lion left. When it did Alyssa noticed that Jackie was sitting next to her and obviously had not been there for very long.

"Why are you up here?"

"Because I came looking for you and the lion was after me!"

"Well, I was with Captain Jack!"

"I should've known, you are just weird enough to hang out with that weird pirate guy!"

"He's actually a lot of fun. Give him a chance."

"He's crazy, he's a pirate wanna be!"

"He's a real pirate!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not...ahhh!"


	4. chapter 4

"Ahhh..." The girls clung to each other as they fell out of the tree. Suddenly they once again found themselves on the cold, hard ground.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I think so." They helped each other up.

..........................................

"Any progress?" Mrs. Bellows asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Unfortunately no. I had to tell Andrew. He's upset. Very upset." They heard someone come through the kitchen door. It was Isabel.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here, your supposed to be at school?"

"Listen, my best friend is missing I wanna help find her. Plus I am having problems at school right now. I just need someone to talk to."

"Sure, sweetheart, what ever about?" Mrs. Bellows asked, pulling out a chair for Isabel.

"Well, for almost as long as I can remember, you have both been really great Aunts. Almost like a Mother, well two of them anyway. I just want to know, cause I can't talk to my dad about it, he never talks about her. I mean, I just have one crumpled up old picture of her. I just want to know, what was my Mother like?"

Jeannie hated Isabel's mother. She had left the family when Isabel was only about two. The very thought of this woman, who had abandoned her child and left her husband devastated made Jeannie's blood boil. She had wanted to do something to this woman for a long time, but she had vowed not to. Perhaps, one day, if she ever came back, maybe she would break that vow, but not today, not now. She did not like to talk about this woman either, so she decided that she would just let Amanda do the talking for now.

Little did Jeannie know, that Amanda despised Isabel's Mother just as much as she did, and did not like to talk about her either. She had decided a very long time ago, that if she ever saw her again, she would give her a piece of her mind. She also decided that she would let Jeannie do all the talking regarding this subject. As a result, both women were silent.

"I can't believe this, I can't talk to you either! I thought that I could tell you guys everything!"

Finally Amanda decided to break the silence.

"Yes, sweetheart, you can tell us everything. Your Mother, well she was a very flamboyant woman. She loved margaritas and parties, cocktails, clothes and her career. And she loved you too. We don't know why she left, but we know that it was not because of you, she loved you very much."

"Really?"

'Yes, oh yes."

"Thanks, you have made me feel so much better!" She said, going to hug each one of them.

"Now, Isabel are you going to go to school?"

"Of course not, I've still got a best friend missing, remember?"

..........................................

After the girls fell out of the tree they continued walking. It was hot outside, very hot. But being in the jungle made them feel a little cooler than they would have been had they been on the beach. A little while after they began to walk they found a tree adorned with bananas, they picked as many as they could carry and moved on. They were in search for a new place to sleep. The beach had not been comfortable in the least. When it seemed as though they'd been walking for a number of hours, Jackie felt as though she were standing on something sticky and squishy and uneven. She looked down and screamed, for she was standing in quicksand. Alyssa screamed too, and tried desperately to pull Jackie out. After a short anguishing while she succeeded and Jackie was free of the 'death sand.' Jackie had sunk into the sand, all the way to her shoulders. They were incredibly thankful that they were able to get her out. They lost most of their banana collection, but pressed forward anyhow. They had been walking a lot longer than they thought, for it was dark when they finally reached the edge of the jungle. A small lake of sorts, with a waterfall sat before them, as well as a rather large, smooth rock. This was the perfect place for them to sleep.

The next morning Alyssa woke to find that the sun was nowhere to be seen and that clouds covered the sky. This was a new development, the thought that it might rain there had never crossed her mind before, but now rain was an immanent threat. She looked to her right. Jackie was still sound asleep. Knowing that there was nothing to be done for now, she laid down and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alyssa awoke to find a few drops of rain falling on her face. At first, she thought nothing of it, but then it began to rain. No, I mean really began to rain. For a few minutes the girls just stood there screaming at each other in a hysterical state. They were literally dripping wet. Then the thunder made its crashing noise, and lightening began to light up like fire in the sky. Alyssa took Jackie's hand and made a mad dash for a nearby cave that she had somehow not noticed before. Jackie was still screaming when they got into the cave.

"Calm, down, calm down!" She told her. Jackie finally calmed down.

"Here, we're going to be fine, just sit down and we'll be fine. Do you know how to build a fire?" She asked as she got on the ground and began to attempt to build a fire using some sticks she found. Instead, Jackie blinked and Alyssa saw a blazing fire before her. It wormed her cold skin almost automatically. "From the way it looks, we're going to be here for a while."

"Yeah." Jackie shivered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"I've been with you for the last couple of days, and I've been thinking. You're going to marry my brother. But you told me the other day that, that you had a brother too."

"Yes, Adam, sweet little Adam. He could have been my twin rather easily."

"Oh, great, just what we need!"

"Shu! Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Sorry!"

"Thank you. As I was saying, even though he was three years younger than me we were very close. He was closer to me than he was to his real twin. Abby doesn't remember him either, and she was his real twin."

Jackie wondered how he died. But she dared not to ask. In fact, she did not want to know. Alyssa was already visibly upset. Jackie pulled a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to her friend, who was now sobbing.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." She said.

After a while the two of them fell asleep. When Alyssa awoke, the rain had gotten worse and the roaring fire had died. It was still very dark out but light enough to see now. They were freezing and there was no way to restart the fire that they had had going. Alyssa heard something. She looked up and noticed that little rocks were falling from the top of the cave, their size and volume increasing evermore by the second.

"Wake up!" She screamed at Jackie, silently afraid her voice would case the cave to collapse. Jackie stirred, then opened her eyes. "No time to waste. We have to go now." Jackie looked up and saw the falling rocks. The two darted out of the cave. In that instant the cave collapsed scattering dust and debris everywhere. A huge cloud of dust joined the windstorm and created a dust storm which overtook the island.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jeannie?" Mrs. Bellows asked as she came into the kitchen that morning. Jeannie was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized as she came into the kitchen.

"It's alright. But we have to get the girls back tonight. It's been a long time you know, and Alfred's no longer buying the she's spending the night at a friend's house story. And personally, I wouldn't either."

"Well then, you'll be happy to know that I have made some progress in finding them."

"Really, tell me everything."

"Well, I talked to the king of genies, I know that must sound weird, but… well anyway. He said that they are on a deserted island in the pacific."

"I thought that some how we'd already guessed that."

"I know, but now we know that it's true!"

"What, so are we just going to randomly search every island in the pacific? That's insane! It's impossible."

"Not for me."

"Well, I suppose that I should have guessed that too."

When dust finally cleared Jackie was able to breathe again. She all around her, and she realized that Alyssa was nowhere in sight.

"Alyssa? Alyssa?" She called. No answer. Where was she? This was a bad sign, but suddenly she heard someone begin to laugh hysterically. Jackie turned around. It was Alyssa.

"Hey Alyssa. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Sure, but what's so funny?"

"I don't know, I just can't stop laughing, that's all."

"Whatever. We have got to get out of here."

"Why? I think that I'm starting to have a pretty good time."

"A pretty good time? Alyssa, we could've gotten ourselves killed last night1"

"You mean that I could've been killed. I thought that you were immortal."

"That's right. I forgot that for a while." She laughed as she turned to face the ocean. The sky was blue and the cool wind blew in her face. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw a huge ship not far off their coast.

"Yes! We're being rescued!" Alyssa squealed. Jackie was hesitant. She did not have a good feeling about this. She attempted to blink once more. Nothing occurred. Suddenly she heard Alyssa scream she turned around immediately. Alyssa was gone. Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest. She began to hyperventilate, and then suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the shrubs.


End file.
